Bella's Song
by Luchy Rct
Summary: NM. OneShoot. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward hubiese llegado a tiempo para salvar a Bella cuando saltó del acantilado? ¿Pero si la única forma de salvarla hubiese sido transformandola? ¿Qué pasará por la mente de Bella cuando se despierte? AU.


**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella's Song**

"_Estoy debajo de la vela, y aún no me quemo"_

El dolor me escocia ¿Cómo era que todavía no había muerto? ¿Por qué? No comprendía lo que sucedía, pero me esforzaba por hacerlo.

Cuando había planeado todo, mi mente no había maquinado esta situación. Se suponía que acabaría rápido, cuando había calculado el suicidio el dolor acabaría pronto.

Quise poder llorar, patalear, gritar y maldecir. Pero mi cuerpo no respondió mis caprichos, era prisionera de la rigidez. No sentía nada en mí, solo como el fuego abusaba de mi cuerpo.

Trate de pensar en otras cosas, en algo que pudiera ahuyentar la agonía física. Mi mente divago sin barreras hasta llegar al viejo recuerdo de Edward. Mi ángel negro personal estaba en mis recuerdos, él que había causado un infierno en mi vida – literalmente. Él que me había condenado al dolor eterno. Él a quién le había entregado mi corazón, mi vida y mi alma. Él que era dueño de mi devoción.

Conté el tiempo según mis pensamientos. Cada segundo real equivalía a un recuerdo. Edward se mantenía vivo en mi mente como el primer día. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me dolió pensar en los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. Quizás esto se debía a que el dolor físico ya era demasiado potente como para también tener que soportar los dolores del corazón.

Quizás. No lo sabía.

Pasé como una película cada momento con Edward; desde el primer día que lo había visto en el instituto junto a sus hermanos hasta el día de que se fue.

Edward estaba materializándose en mi cabeza, se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cafetería con sus hermanos y nuestras miradas se habían conectado. Luego lo vi en la hora de Biología, donde desde ese momento su rechazo ya me lastimaba. Y más tarde en la secretaría cuando pedía que lo cambiarán de clase.

Seguí con mi película amor hasta antes de llegar al último recuerdo en el prado. Mi cuerpo se encogió esperando la llegada de ese momento…

… pero nunca llego.

Mágicamente el ardor de mi cuerpo había desaparecido justo a tiempo. ¿Ya había salido del infierno, o solo era el inicio?

Mis sentidos estaban más sensibles. Por primera vez sentí una presión en mi mano derecha. Mi mente se quedo en blanco. Seguramente estaba ya en el cielo y lo había mal interpretado todo. De otra forma no podía explicar aquel tacto que tan bien reconocía ¡Dios lo reconocería en cualquier lugar!

Note que no estaba respirando y que no lo necesitaba. Me sentía cómoda como si no estuviese en la playa sobre las rocas, sino en una nube de algodón.

Era momento de abrir los ojos. Lo hice bruscamente y me encontré con más oscuridad. En otros momentos hubiese pensado que estaba ciega, pero por alguna razón mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad con perfección, como si una lámpara estuviese encendida.

Jadeé al reconocer en donde me encontraba.

Estaba en una habitación que pertenecía a la única persona culpable de todo esto. Observe como mi mano seguía sujeta y, cobarde, me negué a elevar la vista.

-Bella.- el murmuro fue casi un suspiro.

¡Jesús! Debía de estar con un ángel, sino ¿Quién más podría parecerse tanto a Edward?

Volví a jadear.

-Bella, cari…- se interrumpió a sí mismo. Escuche como tomo aire y volvió a hablar, ejerciendo más fuerza en mi mano.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo medite un minuto antes de poder contestar con convicción.

-No estoy segura.- no había caso con mentir.

-¿Sientes ardor en la garganta?.- _Su _voz aterciopelada se oía miedosa. Se parecía mucho a la voz que había tenido aquella tarde en el prado.

Lleve una mano en donde se suponía que estaría mi corazón y note que no latía.

-Curioso.- masculle impresionada.

De cualquier forma no estaba segura de porque me sorprendía tanto, al fin y al cabo mi corazón hacía tiempo ya que se había marchado.

-¿Qué es curioso?.- pregunto con voz forma interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

-El hecho de no tener corazón y que aún duela.- solté una risita. _Su_ mano se tenso bajo la mía. No entendí el porque y tampoco me importo demasiado.- Estaba convencida de que si acababa con mi vida no iba a doler más. ¡Qué tonta! Debí de haber sabido que eso no sería posible.- me mofé.

-Me prometiste que no harías nada estúpido, y mucho menos por despecho.- Mis rostro se descompuso en ese instante ¿Era posible? ¿Él _también_ había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo? ¿Era _él_?

Quise gritar, sacar todo lo que había reprimido por tiempo.

-¿Cómo?.- me anime a pronunciar, mientras sollozaba sin lágrimas.

Un silencio tenso nos invadió sin remordimiento. Su mano, la que no tenía sujeta a la mía, subió hasta mi barbilla donde la sostuvo obligándome a mirarlo. Desee haber cerrado los ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahí, sosteniendo mi rostro con delicadeza, estaba _él_. Con su rostro desgarrado por la preocupación y con sus ojeras bajo sus negros ojos. Allí, sin más, estaba la razón de todas mis desgracias.

No entendí porque las lágrimas no acudían a mis ojos si deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder llorar.

Edward estaba perfecto, como siempre lo recordé. Mi mente había hecho un trabajo bastante bueno cuando lo visualizaba en el pasado. Aunque claramente esta era mucho mejor que las imágenes pasadas. Sus labios carnosos y rojizos, sus ojos cargados de tristeza…

… eso estaba mal. Edward no podía estar triste, no importaba si fuera un sueño o un ángel. Simplemente él no debía sufrir, no importaba el precio.

-No puedo creerlo ¿El cielo?.- pregunte para mi misma en voz alta.- ¿U otro sueño?.- continúe divagando.

Eran preguntas retóricas, pero no pude evitar dejarlas salir por mis cuerdas vocales.

Escuche una risa melódica.

-No. Supongo que en todo caso sería el infierno.- soltó una carcajada seca.- No puedo creer que estés aquí.- afianzo nuestras manos juntas.

-¡Ja!.- solté con ironía como respuesta a sus palabras.

Edward achico los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Esto es realmente divertido.- intente buscar el lado irónico a toda la situación.- Si estuviera en el infierno tú no estaría presente. Lo que no entiendo.- levante la mano izquierda y acaricie sus pómulos contraídos. Edward dejo caer su mano de mi mentón, sabiendo que ahora no lo bajaría. Se encogió ante mi tacto, e inesperadamente recostó su mejilla en mi mano dejando a sus ojos cerrarse.- es él porque estás triste. Tú en mis sueños nunca sufres, no puedes hacerlo.- fruncí el seño buscando una explicación del porque de sus emociones. Edward se rió y lo fulmine con la mirada.- ¿Qué?.- pregunte fastidiosa.

Ahora fue él quien me acaricio la mejilla, pasando por donde mi piel se arrugaba por fruncirla.

-Eres aún más bella de lo que mi mente creaba.- quería sonrojarme, hasta sentía la vergüenza ante su halago, pero el calor no llego a mis mejillas.- ¡Veo que me confundiste con una pesadilla!.- fruncí los labios ¿Enserio pensaba que él podría ser un mal sueño?.- Bella, no es una pesadilla, ni el infierno.- estaba a punto de replicar, pero él me interrumpió.- Estas con _vida_.- no entendí el tono que utilizó al pronunciar la última palabra.

-Eso es imposible, si estuviese con _vida_.- le puse tanta énfasis como él lo había echo. Edward gruño, pero lo ignore.- tú no estarías aquí.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Su mano en mi mejilla sostuvo la mía, soltando su cara, y llevándola a mí regazo junto con nuestras otras manos.

Se acerco un poco más a mí, pero aún así no se subió a la cama.

-Bella, te juro que no estas dormida ni muerta.- mascullo palabras en un idioma desconocido para mí, y luego continuo.- ¿Cómo puedo probártelo?

Era una pregunta tentadora. Sopese las opciones. Deseaba que me besara, hacía tiempo que anhelaba sus labios sobre los míos. Aún así descarte esa teoría, no probaría nada con decirle que me besara, ya que en mis otros sueños cuando pedía aquello él se esfumaba. No quería eso. Quería retenerlo por más tiempo, aunque estaba mal y sabiendo que cuando desapareciera quedaría destrozada.

Suspire.

-Cuéntame que haz estado haciendo en este tiempo.- sentencié.- Seguramente tuviste muchas distracciones.- escupí con amargura recordando lo que me había dicho la última vez que lo había visto.- Y desde luego más interesante de lo que yo he estado haciendo.

Edward rió sin gracia, y me deleite con la música que emitió.

-La verdad es que no he hecho nada _interesante_.

-No claro que no.- rodeé los ojos, mofándome. Mire hacía la pared blanca detrás de él, enfadada conmigo misma.

-¿Qué?.- inquirió confundido.

-Nada.- solté con fuerza.- Es solo que _si fueras_ una alucinación sin duda esa seria tu respuesta. Esta claro que mi mente no da para algo más imaginativo.

Escuche un suspiro, y abrí lo ojos, que no me había percatado que los tenía cerrados. Me choque con sus ojos negros como la noche, y temblé. No recordaba en ninguno de mis sueños que Edward tuviese los ojos tan oscuros como si no se hubiera alimentado en tiempo.

-Si te contará lo que en verdad estuve haciendo ¿Me creerías de que no estas viviendo una pesadilla?

-¡Una pesadilla!.- exclame.- Quizás. Si me lo contarás.

Edward alzó una ceja antes de contestar.

-He estado de caza.- esa vez fue mi turno y alce mis cejas, pidiendo más información.- No he estado de caza para alimentarme. Buscaba a Victoria, aunque debo admitir que hice un pésimo trabajo. Seguí un rastro hasta Brasil. ¡Ni siquiera estaba en el continente correcto! Ella siempre había permanecido en Forks.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿El qué?.- respondió mi pregunta con otra, confundido.

-¿Qué Victoria no estaba allí?

-¡Ah!.- ¿Qué habría pensado? Me encogí de hombros como respuesta a mi propia pregunta.- Porque cuando corría a La Push reconocí su aroma.- luego sonrió de lado.- Debes saber que rompí el tratado. Dudo que pueda quedarme aquí mucho tiempo.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder y jadee. Ahí estaba el dolor otra vez. Ahora todo encajaba. Claro que no era un sueño. Era obvio que _esto_ era real. Edward me había salvado para no cargar con la culpa de que un estupida humana quisiera matarse por él. Ahora nada me ataba a él. Edward volvería a dejarme ¡Quería odiarlo! ¡Dios! En estos momentos debería estar en el cielo o donde sea ¡No viva por su trabajo de súper héroe!

Quite mis manos de las de él. Edward permitió el movimiento y eso me dolió aún más. Sus manos quedaron sostenidas en el mismo lugar, esperando a que se los volviera a tomar.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?.- chille.

-Parece que me has creído.- murmuro, aunque fui totalmente capaz de oírlo.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tus palabras fueron muy exactas.- el tono amargado con el que hable, hizo que él enarcase una ceja.

-¿Qué fue, exactamente, lo que te convenció?.- Quiso saber.

De repente mi garganta empezó a arder. Nunca había sentido algo así, era fuerte. Tan potente que estaba a punto de perder mis sentidos y manejarme por el instinto. Trate de controlarla, mi glándulas olfativas se dilataron y todos los dolores llegaron a ello ¿Qué diablo me pasaba? Un líquido agrió, como veneno, llego a mi boca. Traque en seco, arrastrando por la garganta.

-Tienes sed.- sentencio con convección ¿De qué hablaba?.- Será mejor que me vayamos de caza, Bella.

Quede atónito, las palabras que Edward pronunció rebosaban por mi cabeza._ Sed… Vida… Caza…_

¡Dios! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Los días de dolor, su voz en el agua, el bombeo de mi garganta donde había sido mordida, mis sentidos agudizados, el ardor de la sed…

… todo encajaba. Fulmine con la mirada a Edward, y él se encogió sin moverse. Sus orbes estaban rebozando de dolor, de culpabilidad. Lo que no sabía era por cual de todos sus errores: por dejarme o por haberme transformado.

-¿Por qué rayos me condenaste a lo que tú odias?.- brame.- ¡Yo quería morir!

Sus ojos flamearon ante mi reclamo. Esto era una guerra. Ambos estábamos con genio y en igual de condiciones. Yo ahora era un neófito y él un vampiro.

Seis meses atrás hubiese estado saltando en una pata de felicidad porque Edward me hubiese transformado; y ahora, que había conseguido lo que había querido, no estaba contenta.

_Cuidado con lo que deseas_.

-No podía permitirlo.- susurro con la vista gacha.

-¿Por qué no, Edward?.- mi garganta quemo aún más al pronunciar su nombre en voz alta.- ¿Por qué me transformaste, si quería huir de este infierno?.- sus ojos se achicaron más y estuve segura de haber sentido su dolor, no sólo verlo reflejado en sus ojos. Me encogí, pero no fui capas de calmarme.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella. Fue lo único que pensé en ese momento para no perderte.

-No lo comprendo.- sentencie.- ¿Qué más te daba si yo moría saltando del maldito acantilado o no? ¡No había diferencia!.- me calle un segundo, y me retracte de mis palabras.- Mentira, si hay diferencia. Quería morir y era decisión _mía_. Pero decidiste salvarme, y ni siquiera supiste si yo _quería_ ser rescatada.- mis ojos estaban flameando. _Si las miradas matasen…_-¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡Yo no significo nada para ti!

Edward pareció perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se acerco a mí, subiéndose a la cama, y me sostuvo por los hombros.

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes, _Isabella_?.- chillo con desesperación.- ¡Te mentí! Creí que eras más astuta y te darías cuenta. ¡Diablos! Jamás te olvide ¿Cómo hacerlo? Te deje por tu maldito bien, aunque fue totalmente innecesario. Debí saberlo.- giró los ojos y volvió a mirarme fijamente.- ¡Bella, Jesús, te amo!

Silencio.

Tenso e incomodo silencio. Estaba absorta, sin habla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. De haber sido humana estaría sin respiración. Sus palabras trataban de ser procesadas en mi cerebro y hallarles un sentido. ¿Era posible qué me hubiese dejado por mi bien? ¡Era absurdo!

Aún así ¡¿Podría ser que ahora yo fuera…?

Y deje de pensar. Mi mente se quedo en blanco cuando sentí unos labios, que tanto añoraba, sobre los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron por inercia y abrí la boca lentamente correspondiéndole el beso a Edward. En esos momentos no me importaba la poca fuerza de voluntad que poseía o lo manejaba y fácil que podía llegar a ser. Simplemente me deje querer por Edward.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y enrede mis manos en sus cabellos cobrizos. Edward me atrajo más a su cuerpo, sosteniéndome por la cintura.

Sus labios me acariciaban como si fuera a romperme. Aún me cuidaba como cuando era humana.

Todo en ese momento parecía ser perfecto.

Me deje llevar completamente, dedicándome exclusivamente a sentir y disfrutar de Edward mientras pudiera.

Me olvide de mi nueva condición de vampiro, del dolor y de la traición que sentía por parte de Edward. El enojo y la frustración.

Simplemente me olvide de todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡**Holis **gente** linda**!** Bueno **aquí** les dejo la continuación del **OneShoot** 'Aullidos de Muerte' Acá es cuando Bella despierta en su nueva vida, y lo que siente cuando Edward esta a su lado.

**Gracias **por leer, y me harían **más que feliz** si dejaron un **hermoso RR,** sepan que son los **alimentos** de los escritores, **sin ellos no** podemos escribir **:(**

**Los RR ANONIMOS que requieran una respuesta DEJEN SU MAIL (SEPARADO POR ESPACIOS) para que les pueda responder.**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

8


End file.
